


A Mistake Gone Wonderfully Right

by ravenlight98



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlight98/pseuds/ravenlight98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a ring.<br/>Dan didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake Gone Wonderfully Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published egobang fic and my first fic on this site. This is also posted by me under the same username on Wattpad, if you feel the need to check out my older Markimash fanifics go for it. M-preg warnings if that bothers you. Please feel free to enjoy however you wish  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated

I met a beautiful man at a bar one night.  
We talked and laughed as we drank.  
On his ring finger was a silver band  
But I ignored it as I entered his place…

And committed a sin.  
The next morning, he cooked breakfast for me.  
I found out his name was Arin.

We got to know each other over breakfast. He turned out to be cute and shy, different from the confident man under the influence of alcohol the night before.  
He let me take a shower and lent me clothes from another man.  
It should have been a wake up call that this man was taken. 

However, I ended up spending more time with him. I never brought up his spouse, and he never mentioned him.  
I felt more and more connected to him throughout our dates…

And our passionate nights.  
Months passed,  
And I was falling in love with Arin Hanson.  
I needed to ask.  
“Who am I to you?”

“Hm? You’re my lover, right?”  
He said that so easily as if he had done nothing wrong.  
But I ignored the pain of being the other man and continued falling for him.  
One day, he asked me:  
“Have you ever imagined yourself in an alternate universe?”  
“Eh?”  
“Like living in a fantasy world, or being a prince, that kinda stuff.”  
“Only when I was a kid, what have you been imagining?”  
“Me being a princess, and you being the prince I marry.”  
“Wouldn’t it be more accurate if you were the princess about to marry the love of your life, and I am the guy who snatches you away?!”  
“No way! I only love Dan!”  
“…say it again,”  
“I only love Dan!”  
“Again.”  
“I only lo-  
Due to overwhelming happiness, I had lost my self-control that day.

For the next three months, I was overfilled with joy.  
When I noticed he hadn’t called for a week, I went to his place to check up on him.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me.”  
“D-Dan?!”  
“Yeah. What’s wrong Arin? Are you sick?”  
“No…I’m fine, so please leave”  
“I don’t believe you, let me in”  
“Please…Dan…I…I don’t want to see you right now.”  
“Arin, who’s there?”   
I ran.

How could I have forgotten? At that moment I stopped seeing him. He didn’t try to see me either.  
A couple months passed since then.  
BAM BAM BAM  
I answered the door  
“You bastard! How could you…!”  
“Wha-  
“You just fucked him and left him! Take responsibility you son of a-  
“Barry STOP! He didn’t know!”  
Arin is pregnant…

“…What about your husband?”  
“Husband?”  
“Aren’t you married?”  
“No.”  
“W-What? But…! The ring on your finger…the man living at your place…! You even said that I’m your lover!”  
“…I bought this ring myself to keep sleazy men away. Barry is my best friend who sometimes sleeps over. Also…  
I would never betray my lover!”  
“…..Sorry…I thought……I could never properly be with you….and I felt scared and guilty for being in love with you.”  
“…Say it again.”

“What you just said….  
Say it again!”  
“…..I love you…”

“…….I love you.”  
“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
I held him close as I could and felt his tears on my shoulder. I held his face close to mine and wiped his tears away.   
“I’ll replace that ring on our wedding day”  
I had an affair with a married man.

 

All this time  
His husband was me.


End file.
